ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Forms
Ultimate Forms are evolved forms of some of the aliens found in the Ultimatrix. Some of them have completely changed their physical appearances, while some simply change their color with some minor extras. However, all Ultimates have enhanced powers/abilities. Concept and Creation The "Evolutionary Function" was an additional feature Albedo added to the Ultimatrix after stealing it from Azmuth. The Evolutionary Function works by placing the DNA of the alien in a certain simulation, making it suffer the worst possible scenario in millions of theoretical years (according to Dwayne), evolving the alien. This "survival of the fittest" method of evolving the aliens makes the Ultimates more suited for combat. When Azmuth saw the modified Ultimatrix for the first time, one of his complaints about the Evolutionary Function was that it was "begging for trouble". The Ultimate versions of the aliens have enhanced their main powers, but sometimes removed some of their secondary features/powers. Ultimate Swampfire's pyrokinesis and durability are better than Swampfire's, but he loses Swampfire's regeneration ability, Ultimate Spidermonkey is stronger than Spidermonkey, but he loses the second set of arms and lacks the tail, Ultimate Humungousaur can't grow as Humungousaur, Ultimate Echo Echo can't duplicate himself as Echo Echo. Activation To activate this, Ben presses the Ultimatrix symbol, causing it to grow four spikes. Ben is then consumed by green light and goes Ultimate. The new Omnitrix is lacking the Ultimate evolutionary function. Freedom from the Ultimatrix In the episode The Ultimate Sacrifice, six of the sentient Ultimate Forms have demanded their freedom from the Ultimatrix, causing Ben to almost sacrifice his own life to let them escape from the device. Ben almost died, but the Ultimatrix freed the Ultimate Forms before it was too late with the help of Azmuth. After that, Azmuth sent the Ultimates to a world where they can live peacefully. Activating the Evolutionary Function Ultimate_big_chill_transformation.jpg|Ultimate Big Chill Activation ULTSPDMKT.PNG|Ultimate Spidermonkey Activation ULTHMGT.PNG|Ultimate Humungousaur Activation ULTSWMPT.PNG|Ultimate Swampfire Activation ULTCHT.PNG|Ultimate Echo Echo Activation ULTCNBLTT.PNG|Ultimate Cannonbolt Activation ULTWLDMTTT.PNG|Ultimate Wildmutt Activation Ultimate Way Big 3.jpg|Ultimate Way Big Activation ULTBNT.PNG|Ultimate Ben Activation (Ben 10,000) Series *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Evolved Forms Current Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Humungousaur *'Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur' *Ultimate Echo Echo *'Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo' *Ultimate Swampfire *'Sentient Ultimate Swampfire' *Ultimate Big Chill *'Sentient Ultimate Big Chill' *Ultimate Spidermonkey *'Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey' *Ultimate Cannonbolt *'Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt' *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Way Big Trivia *The Ultimate Aliens will make a reappearance in Omniverse. *According to Dwayne, Ben is scared of the Ultimates, but thinks they are cool when he transformed into one of them. *Every Ultimate has a new or altered ability that the normal form didn't have. *Most of the aliens lose an ability when they go Ultimate, such as Ultimate Echo Echo not being able to duplicate himself. *According to Dwayne, Ben feels discomfort when going Ultimate. *According to Dwayne, the Ultimates' DNA isn't in the Codon Stream. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the Omnitrix wouldn't take the Ultimate's DNA.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/394564526743244788 See Also *Ultimate Big Chill: Gallery *Ultimate Humungousaur: Gallery *Ultimate Echo Echo: Gallery *Ultimate Swampfire: Gallery *Ultimate Wildmutt: Gallery *Ultimate Cannonbolt: Gallery *Ultimate Ben: Gallery *Ultimate Way Big: Gallery *Ultimate Sacrifice References Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Ultimatrix Category:Ben's Team Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Sapient Beings Category:Males Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:One-Time Villains